Experiment 05
by Dreadendor
Summary: After being captured, a femme was subjected to experimentation, similar to what created the Dinobots. Cast aside by her closest friends, will she be able to forgive them? Will she be able to recover, or will she break from the nightmares? Starts 1 week before the beginning of Darkness Rising. Warning, dark elements, M for gore.


**A/N: So, here's another new one. I figured that having at least two ongoing projects would give me a way to remember to update. Yes, I know that sounds odd, but if I have a pattern going, I might just remember more often.**

 **Why a pattern? Well, I'm Autistic, and patterns are rather pleasing to me. And being Autistic makes it hard to stay focused on the same thing for long amounts of time. I'll do what I can to make sure to remember these. Tennogen Gamer more-so than this one, hopefully.**

 **Like with all fics, I only own my Character(s) and do not own anybody who is canon, or from a different continuity.**

 **Forewarning, this fic will earn its M-rating. There is going to be some pretty messed up stuff. There won't be rape at least, or forced bonding in the case of Transformers, but still. There will be gore, but most of it will involve splitting drones apart anyway.**

 **There will be torture early on, considering this starts in a lab, then will time-skip over to the start of canon.**

 **Chapter 1: Lab Rescue**

Pain, horrible…horrible pain. That's about all I could feel right now as my arms were forcibly ripped away from my chassis. And absolute agony as new arms were attached, all as I was awake. I had to try all I could to not give into the urge to scream. I wouldn't let my captor have the satisfaction to know that I felt everything.

As the burning in my arms faded, even greater agony shot up as my lower body was ripped away. I couldn't bite back the scream this time. I couldn't see my captor's face, but I knew he was enjoying this. The pain of a new lower body attaching was even worse. I felt as if my whole chassis, what I had still and what was new, was burning in a smelting pit.

"Shockwave's log, two-seven-zero; Attachment of new parts are successful. Subject seems to be in a lot of pain, but that is logical. Her probabilities of going into stasis are drastically reduced, thanks to my injection of synthetic Energon." You cyclopoid glitch, when I get out of this thing. "Subject seems remarkably aware of her surroundings, more-so with my recent adjustments to her body. Currently, it seems that my…reformat, has been much more successful than my previous project with the Dinobots."

I remembered hearing about what happened to them. I had overheard some drones talking about their escape when I was being dragged from my cell. "Currently, I have added on parts constructed from the CNA of Predacon fossils. I believe that this may be my strongest subject yet." The glitch's monologue continued.

I tuned out his voice. I don't even remember how I was captured at this point. My helm hurt like the pit. Understandable, considering the last while. I was…no, I am quite sure that I've been fragged in the head from what happened. I don't even remember my name.

"Kickback, if you would, please." There was a loud whirring around me, and my entire body registered burning agony once again. I screamed in response. I wanted the pain to stop, but I knew it wouldn't. I was trapped here, the play-thing for the scientist's sick experiments.

"Even with my alterations, subject still seems sensitive to powerful surges of energy. I will have to continue my tests later; different matters require my attention." I choked back a sob. It didn't matter if they were taking a break. It all hurt so much. I wanted it to end, but I knew it wouldn't and…it made…it made me…so…angry. My vision started to turn red.

"Kickback, have your fun with our guest, but do not do anything beyond electrocution." Shockwave ordered. The Insecticon walked up in front of me. Oh, how I wanted to just tear him apart. But I wanted to rip this one apart even more, and I didn't know why.

"What's the matter, Autobot? Is it too much for you? I can always increase it more, more, more!" I didn't give him the privilege of a response. "I see, too little then. I get why Sharpshot enjoyed torturing Autobots so much. It's so fun, fun, fun!" He hit a switch, more of the agonizing pain shot through my body. I had to try my best not to scream. I would not give him the enjoyment a third time.

"Broken, are you? I know just the thing, maybe a higher voltage would do just fine." He got right up in my face. I was so tempted to spit in his smug little face. It wouldn't do me any good though. "Oh, glare all you want. You're never getting out of there. And, when Shockwave is done with you, you can forget about being an Autobot too."

The door behind him suddenly dented in towards us with a loud bang. The little fragger jumped and turned around, his weapon folding out. Another hit to the door, and two bots busted through. One was green and yellow in color, wearing heavy armor with a scatter blaster in hands. The other, a red and black mech with a cannon on each of his arms.

"Stop! Don't come any closer. She's mine, mine, mine! I won't hesitate to permanently break her." Kickback threatened, pointing his assault rifle at me. "We don't need to get closer. We just needed a clear shot." Ironhide said, lifting his right arm and firing. It missed Kickback by a small margin, however, the shot was a dead on hit with one of my restraints.

With my right arm free, I did not hesitate. I quickly busted my other restraint and reached out with both arms. I grabbed Kickback's weapon arm and pulled. With the sound of metal snapping, I ripped his weapon off. The little fragger's screams pleased me…and that alone scared me. I drew an arm back as much as I could and slugged him in the side of the face. His mask shattered, and he fell to the floor like a crate of scrap metal.

As soon as I got my legs free, I felt weak. I fell to the floor as what I had done caught up to me. I enjoyed inflicting harm on someone, and it made me feel sick. I fought back the feeling that I was going to purge, faintly registering as Springer and Ironhide helped me up. The two helped me outside to where a team of others were waiting. Two mechs, and a femme. The first mech was white, with blue accents, and the other was red with silver. The femme herself was blue with white highlights on her arms, chest and legs.

Of course, when they saw me, there was a look of horror on their faceplates. "What…what did they do to her?" That was Jazz, it was strange to hear him speak in a way differently than usual. "Shockwave…he…changed me. I…I don't know what all he did…I can't even remember my own name." I said quietly.

Sideswipe's expression changed, and I didn't like what I saw. "If the one we came for wasn't there. Then why did we save her from them? She doesn't even have an Autobot sigil. She might just be a Decepticon fresh out of upgrading." He said. I fell to the ground as Springer and Ironhide dropped me.

"Please, no…don't. You all know who I am…why would you come to save me if you didn't?" I tried to plead. "Silence, you. Sideswipe's right, and we can't take any chances." Springer said, bowing his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but we just can't. Springer to base, set a bridge for my location, and put the receiving end to no co-ordinates." He said, ' _no…no, they can't be about to...'_ my thoughts didn't even finish before a bridge opened. But I had a feeling that I wouldn't be coming out at base.

I felt Ironhide and Springer pick me up again. "Please, no! don't, don't do this to me! You…you both know who I am!" I tried to plead. "Sorry, but we just can't take any chances. If you really were the one, we were looking for…we wouldn't have to do this." Springer said, as he and Ironhide drew their arms back, then threw me into the bridge. I was through before I could call out to the others.

The next thing I saw was blue sky, then felt myself hit the ground. I tried to get up, I tried to get back to the portal, but it closed before I could. "Oh, Primus…please, no!" I could do nothing to stop it. I screamed, throwing a punch at the nearest thing I could. I payed no mind to the feeling of something shattering, as I fell to my hands and knees. I was openly sobbing now.

"No…wh-why me?!" I hit the ground, a strange substance splattering itself on my hand. I didn't care though. After about an hour of sobbing, I felt tired, weaker than ever. Falling to the ground, my vision began to fade, the last thing I saw was a critical damage warning. Giving in, I allowed myself to enter stasis so that my body could begin its repairs.

 **-Outpost Omega 1. Jasper, Nevada. One week before Darkness Rising. —  
3** **rd** **PoV**

"Optimus! I just picked up an Energon signature." Said an old bot. he was white with red markings, with lines on his forearm plates, done in the likeness of the lines from a heart monitor. A much taller mech, with red and blue paint walked up next to him. "Although they may not have been seen in some time. It's possible that the Decepticons may have detected it as well." He spoke, "Set a ground bridge at once. Then, prepare sickbay. If this is a Cybertronian, then we may need it." The mech continued. "Arcee, Bumblebee, with me. Even if the Decepticons do not show up, we must be on our guard, just in case." He finished, as a blue femme with pink highlights, and a yellow mech with black stripes walked in.

As for the big bot himself, it was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. As Ratchet activated the ground bridge, the three readied their weapons. "Roll out!" He ordered, the three charged through the ground bridge. When they came out, they were first greeted by the crunching of wood underneath their pedes.

" _ **Woah, who shattered the tree?**_ _"_ Bumblebee asked. "Better question is, who's that?" Arcee asked, pointing at a femme lying in shallow mud. Her armor had a design to it that seemed familiar, but at the same time, very strange. "Optimus to base, when you checked the signature, what faction did it register as?" He asked, and did not have to wait long.

" _It registered as Autobot, why?"_ Ratchet responded, at this, Optimus frowned. "I do not remember an Autobot with such armor. Autobots, we will take her back to base." He said, kneeling and picking the femme up in his arms. As he stood, a ground bridge opened behind him. "Autobots, return to base." He said, turning and walking through the bridge, with Bumblebee and Arcee following close after.

 **End. You guys know what to do here.**

 **Also, my update schedule, I'll try it like this, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, I'll update Tennogen, if I have anything in mind. I'll do the same for this story on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, with Sundays to do what I feel like.**

 **Also, to cover why Optimus and the others weren't hostile towards her, when Ironhide's team was. The reason for this is that Ironhide's team had no contact with anyone who had a scanner that could differentiate between Autobot and Decepticon. As such, they thought she wasn't an Autobot, as they did not recognize her, due to what Shockwave did.**

 **The story will be mostly from her perspective, as mentioned earlier.**


End file.
